It's Raining Men!
by Librarian2be
Summary: AU what would happen if Bella moved to live Forks with her father, who decideds to send bella to a boarding school. 1 problem only one school in washington has an opening. What happens when Bella finds herself the only girl in the mist of hundreds of boy?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Twilight Fans!

This is only my second story, so be kind and please review a lot! Thanks.

Summery: This story is an AU about what would happen if Bella moved to live Forks, Washington with her father. Who because of his crazy work schedule decided to send Bella to boarding school. The only problem is that only one school in the whole state of Washington has an opening and it is at an all boy boarding school. What will happen when Bella suddenly finds herself the only girl in the mists of hundreds of teenage boys. AU and all human.

I hope you enjoy it! I got the idea for it this morning in the shower. Somehow all my best ideas come to me in the shower. LOL!

Lots of love,

Librarian2be

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!

It's Raining Men!

By: Librarian2be

I stepped off the plane and into the crowded terminal of a small airport in the very wet, and boring town of Forks, Washington. My eyes fell upon a face very similar to mine however, weathered from age and the stress of a hard job. I pushed my way through the crowd and saw a weary smile form on the face of my father. His eyes were filled with happiness that his daughter was finally back in forks with him. Yet some how they were also filled this worry that I would leave him just as my mother had all those years ago.

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short, and I am 16 years old. I was born to a very happy and young couple, Renee and Charlie Swan. Eventually, Renee got bored of Forks and her marriage so she left and took me with her. I have been back to visit Fork and dad about once a year, but sadly I can't force myself to like it- even for Charlie's sake. This year I am moving to Forks to live with Charlie. No one is forcing me to move to my own personal hell, I am exiling myself in order to ensure my mothers happiness. Recently, she remarried a man named Phil who makes her the happiest I have seen her in well- forever. Renee has home schooled me for my whole life so when she married Phil who traveled to play baseball, she was torn between he two loves. I couldn't put my mother through that. So here I am walking through the airport with a man I barely know, yet shares my DNA.

The 10 minute drive from the airport to Charlie's house was the longest 10 minutes of my life. When we finally arrived at Charlie's house my gaze fell upon a bright red truck parked out front.

"Charlie, you didn't have to get me a car! I was planning on buying my own car once I got here."

"It's no big deal Bella, just consider it an early birthday present."

"Thanks cha- dad! I really love it!" With that I quickly and awkwardly hugged Charlie, grabbed my suit case, and walked into the house my parents bought when they first got married.

"Dad, I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to unpack and hit the sack. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok Bella! Hey Bella … I'm really glad your here!"

"Me too dad." I said but did not really mean it.

It took me a grand total of 30 minutes to unpack the very small amount of things I had brought with me. Then as I laid down in bed, I couldn't help but wonder what the days to come would bring.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of bacon sizzling, coffee brewing, and the table being set. I hopped out of bed and padded across the cold floor of my room. I threw on my robe and opened my door only to be hit with a wave of smoke from burning bacon, eggs, and toast. I flew down the stairs (amazed that I did not trip), turned on the fans, and threw open all the doors and windows. Frantically trying to air out the house and turn off the fire alarms.

After about 10 minutes, the house was finally aired out and I plopped myself down into one of the kitchen chairs. It was 9 o'clock in the morning and I was already exhausted. Just as my eyelids began to droop, I heard a clatter on the table in front of me. I looked down to see that a plate of black and brown mushy, and charred stuff sitting right in front of me.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I just wanted to feed you breakfast. I really tried!"

"It's ok dad. It looks fabulous!" I grabbed my fork and scooped a big bite into my mouth. It was the worst thing I had ever tasted in my life! But I didn't want to hurt Charlie's feelings so I swallowed and hoped I did not gag. When it finally made its way to my stomach, I planted a huge smile on my face and said, "Its great dad! I am really full. I don't normally eat breakfast at home so that was plenty."

"Ok, Bella! Listen I have the afternoon shift and I go on duty in about 30 minutes but after that I will go and register you at the local school so you can start on Monday."

At the sound of the words "local school" my heart began to pound so hard that I thought it would jump right out of my chest. My eyes grew wide and my breath became ragged. I could not go to "public school!" Not with all those kids!!!

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Oh, nothing it's just that I've never been to a public school before! I can't go to one!! Mom home schooled me!!! Please, don't make me face all those people!!"

"Bella calm down! I can't home school you. Not with my schedule at the station, it just would not be possible."

"…But dad, please! I can't handle it! I will freak out and die!" I screamed realizing that I was becoming a little over dramatic.

"Well Bella, I don't know what to do! Could you handle a private boarding school? It would be more people than you're used to but not quite as much as a public school."

I took a ragged breath and said, "I…guess…so? But make it the smallest one in the state of Washington!"

"Ok, Bella I will look after work. Will you be ok here alone while I'm at work?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll see you later"

He patted my hair as he grabbed his coat and gun belt and walked out the door. This was going to be a pure nightmare! I was going to freak out! Well, at least at a boarding school I can stay in my dorm all the time when I'm not in classes. It will all work out, I told myself hoping that if I kept saying it then it would come true.

I spent the rest of the morning with my nose stuck in a book trying to calm myself down. At about 1 o'clock I realized that if I was going to go to a boarding school that I was going to need A LOT more stuff. I called Charlie and he told me the credit card was under the ice cream in the freezer (I don't know why? Something about not wanting to use it) and gave me directions to the nearest target. I had some major shopping to do! The practical thinker in me realized the quickest way to get this done was to have a list prepared, that way I would not have to walk around the whole store. I sat down at the still soot covered table and began to make my list.

_List:_

_1. Bedding_

_2. Fridge and Microwave_

_3. School supplies_

_4. WARM clothes_

_5. Bathroom stuff_

_6. Food Staples_

_7. Books_

I was planning on being fully stocked so that I would have to leave my room as little as possible. I grabbed my keys, list, and the credit card as I walked out the door and into the humid air of Forks. My car roared to life (literally roared) and I slowly crept slowly off toward the target. When I finally reached the store I walked in, grabbed a red cart, and looked around already overwhelmed by the store. With a giant breath, I was off in a shopping frenzy.

I decided to hit the bedding and home décor first. I searched through hundreds of bedding choices before I finally settled on one that fit my tastes. It was a simple but cute quilt with navy and light blue daisies on it. I picked out lots of comfortable matching pillows and a small area rug. I moved on to navy towels and a blue polka dot shower curtain (just in case). I grabbed an ironing board, desk lamp, under the bed storage boxes, bookcase, and alarm clock. Before moving on I grabbed some scented candles, just in case my room mate smelled. I got the rest of my bathroom stuff including a warm blue robe. I moved to clothes, making sure to get plenty of warm things. I then got a fridge, microwave, and any food that I might want before moving on to the school supplies. Where I got enough to last me the next two years. I grabbed a hand held vacuum and some cleaning supplies. Finally after 3 hours, I think I have it all I thought as I paid and some employee helped me take it all out to my truck. I guess if I forgot anything Charlie can mail it to me. Exhausted, I got into my truck and drove home only to plop into bed and fall fast asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Charlie had been frantically calling every boarding school in all of Washington. Only to find that all the schools (both all girl and coed) had filled all their openings and even after a very generous bribe still could not accept Bella. In one last attempt he called St. Paul's Preparatory. He held his breath as the phone rang once, twice, and finally a third time before an elderly sounding woman answered.

"Hello, St. Paul's Preparatory. This is Elsa speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Charlie Swan and I'm calling to see if you still had any openings at your school."

"As a matter of fact we do! What is your son's name?"

The joy and relief that had washed over Charlie came crashing down.

"Son?" he croaked, "I have a daughter named Bella."

"Oh, I'm sorry sir! This is an all boy's preparatory!"

"I'm sorry I must have dialed this number by mistake. Do you think you could recommend any schools for me to call? You see my daughter…" He trailed off before he all of a sudden broke down and told this poor woman his story.

"Sir," she cut in after about 20 minutes of Charlie's ranting. "Let me transfer you to the headmaster. There might be something he can do."

Before he could say anything he heard the line click and music come over the line. After about 10 minutes of waiting, the voice of a very distinguished man filled his ear.

"Hello sir! My name is Headmaster Charleston. I think I have a proposition for you which will help both of us out in out little 'Situations'."

"My ears are open Headmaster."

"Well, for some time now the preparatory has been wanting to make the switch to a coed preparatory. The board of education does not believe at this time the school will be able to handle the switch. We want to prove them wrong. To do this we need at least one girl to attend out preparatory this fall. I think that Bella just might be our girl. You need a school for her and we need a girl. It is a win-win situation. Plus, Bella has been home schooled so she is new to the whole idea of guys. She is more innocent and naive. She won't go looking for trouble. We will even give her a full ride scholarship. You won't have to pay a dime for her to attend our fine academy. What do you say?"

Charlie carefully thought the whole situation over. Bella would freak he thought, but this might be just the thing to bring her out of her shell. I just won't tell her it is an all boy's preparatory.

Before he could change his mind Charlie quickly said, "Sounds great! When will she start?"

"How about Monday? It that enough time?"

"Yes, yes. It's plenty of time. I'll see you Monday!"

Just as he got off the phone, he herd Bella walk in the door and go strait into her room and fall fast asleep. I guess I will tell her the great news tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, I woke and quietly walked down stairs to see that all of my stuff had been brought in the house from my truck. It had all been unwrapped and packed into boxes and suit cases. My eyes gazed upon a very comfy looking mattress propped up against the boxes. I crept back to Charlie's room to see him still sound asleep in his bed. My turn to cook breakfast, I thought as I padded back through the cold house to the kitchen and began to pull what little there Charlie had out of the fridge. I managed find some eggs, bread, butter, and PLENTY of fish. I decided to make a smoked salmon scramble. Just as I was about to stir in the salmon, I heard Charlie enter the room and sit down at the table. I quickly cut the toast and arranged everything on two plates before sitting one down in front of Charlie and one at my spot.

"Bella this smells fabulous! I can't believe you figured out a way to use fish for breakfast. I'm going to miss this when you're gone. You'll either have to give me the recipe or I won't be able to let you go to the boarding school I got you into." He said as a smile crept over his face.

"Really, you got me into one! I'm so excited that I won't have to go to public school! When do I start?"

"Tomorrow providing that you give me this recipe."

"Here it is! Let's go! I want to get there early and set up all my stuff before my room mate gets there." I said as I shoved the recipe into his rough hands and took off to my room to change.

* * *

I watched as my little girl bounded off, so excited for the first time about school. This was the right decision I told myself once more to just to reassure myself. After about 20 minutes, she came back dressed and ready to load everything into the truck. It took about 10 loads and 1 hour but we finally got it all to fit in the back and we set off.

When we finally arrived at St. Paul's Preparatory, I was actually starting to get excited. For once I was not getting extremely nervous and I had a good feeling about this place. It felt like home. I wanted to make a good impression on the Headmistress. So I wore a white tea length skirt with blue daisies on it paired with a light blue tank and a navy shrug over it. I followed the map through the middle of the school and to the headmistress' office. I walked up to the lady at the desk and waited for her to notice me.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Isabella Swan and I am hear to see the Headmistress."

"You mean the Headmaster."

"No, the Headmistress."

"Bella," my dad interjected, "I have something to tell you. This is a coed preparatory so it has a headmaster."

The lady at the desk looked like she wanted to correct him about something but then decided not to. "Right this way Miss Swan." She said very calmly but I was already starting to freak out about it being a coed school. It'll be ok! It'll be ok! It'll be ok! I kept repeating to my self. The headmaster looked nice. He handed me my schedule (all honors courses I noticed. Good!), room assignment, key, and rules of the school. He looked very concerned about me and told me that if I had any problems what so ever, not to be afraid to come talk to him at anytime.

We walked out of his office and back out to the truck. I stared at the truck for a couple of minutes before turning around to discuss with Charlie the plan of action for unloading this stuff and getting it all the way up to the top floor.

"How do you want to go about this?"

"…" He just stared ahead with this perplexed look on his face.

"Hello! Charlie!" I said as I waved a hand in front of his face.

Finally I slowly turned around to see what had his so baffled. My eyes fell upon about 10 extremely good looking guys all standing there with my stuff in their arms. I just stared in amazement and felt a blush begin to creep over my face.

The one closest to me with dark, curly hair and huge muscles took and step towards me and said, "Where to?"

"Um…um…um." was all that came out of my mouth. He took another step towards me and leaned closer and stared into my eyes before looking at the paper in my hands and shouting, "To room 432 guys!"

I watched as they walked off with my stuff. Slowly, I turned around and looked at Charlie not sure what to do. He grabbed the last box out of the truck and motioned for me to follow the guys. On the way I turned to Charlie and hissed, "Charlie, I thought you said this was a coed school. Where are all the girls?"

"Um…The boys and girls have separate check in times and we got here so early that it is during the boys check in. The girls will get here later."

"Ok Charlie."

When we finally arrived at my room, I gazed upon the faces of the guys who had carried my stuff. They looked at me very eagerly like they were waiting for something. While I simply wanted to go hide in a corner.

"Thank you for you help boys!" Charlie said realizing my discomfort. They began to file out of the room. I turned to Charlie and asked, " What was that all about?"

He shrugged and kissed me on the forehead before saying good bye, handing me a cell phone to call him on, and walked out to his truck. I stood at the window and waved him good bye. I turned around and surveyed my new room. It was nice and spacious, with two beds, desks, and closets. It also had an attached bathroom with a shower, sink, and toilet. I returned to the main room noticing that my room mate had not arrived yet and began to unpack and set everything up. After 2 hours of hard work, I finally finished so I pulled out the map and made my way to the library.

* * *

On my drive home I realized that I had made a terribly wrong decision. I had left my little innocent girl alone with hundreds of guys. I should have realized it when 10 guys dropped everything they were doing just for the opportunity to take her stuff to her room. They looked at her like she was a piece of meat! I had left her alone with hundreds of horny teenage boys! What did I do?

* * *

There you go guys. I hope you enjoy the 1st chapter! Please review and I promise that Edward will come in the next chapter. 


	2. Realizations

Hey Twilight fans,

I can not begin to express my thanks and gratitude for all the very exuberant reviews and very helpful criticisms. I will take all you suggestions into account as I write this chapter and those to come. I got the idea for this story and frantically started writing it only to finish the first chapter at about 3 o'clock in the morning. I was overjoyed to wake up the next morning to find in 6 short hours 110 people had read it and 13 had already reviewed. I had no idea that it would be so popular considering I write purely for fun. I tried to respond personally to each of you who reviewed however I was a little overwhelmed by the response. For those I missed, I am sending you a great BIG thank you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as the first.

Lots of love,

Librarian2be

P.S: For all of you Edward lovers out there, brace yourselves for his appearance. I just hope I can do him justice. I originally thought I would make this story with everyone as a human. However, I am not sure anymore so I have decided to let you guys decide. If you would please write your suggestion in with your review I would greatly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! dramatic sigh

It's Raining Men

Ch. 2: Realizations

By: Librarian2be

* * *

Edward: 

This year was going to be great, I thought as my car swerved along the windy road that wove itself through the very dense woods of Washington. I was going to be a junior, an upper-classman, and I would get the privilege of having 2 nights a week open campus. Also, my brother Emmett was coming to attend the preparatory along with my other my brother Jasper and me. Emmett was always getting expelled from one school or another! It would be the three of us, back together again, playing soccer, listening to music, and going camping on weekends. This year was going to be the best year ever!

As I pulled my car up in front of the school, I noticed that my brothers were already here, and standing out front waiting for me to arrive. They looked very excited and were talking animatedly about something. I rolled down the window and whistled to get their attention. While they made their way over, I popped the trunk and made my way around to the back of the car. Before I had a chance to say anything, I was pulled into a big brotherly hug by both my brothers.

"Edward I missed you. Last year just wasn't the same with the famous Cullen trio broken up." Emmett stated.

"I missed you too. Well, everything except you stinky socks. Those I could live without." I said as I hugged both of them back.

"Ok! Enough of this gushy stuff. Let's get all your junk up to your room before the Headmaster notices you got here late. Which room are you in bro?" Jasper said as he snatched my room assignment from my hand. As he looked at the piece of paper, his eyes suddenly went wide and his mouth fell open. He motioned for Emmett to come look. Emmett sauntered over and suddenly possessed a look on his face similar to Jaspers.

"Dude should we tell him?" Emmett said obviously hoping I would not hear.

"No, we'll just let him find out on him own. I can't wait to see his reaction." Jasper whispered back.

"Man, how do all the good things always happen to him? It's not fair." Emmett said much louder than he was intending.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot waiting to find out what was going to here. "Guys….Hello….Mind telling me what the hell you guys are whispering about?"

"Oh nothing," jasper stated with a sly smile on his face, "you'll find out soon enough."

I stood on the curb completely dumbfounded as they grabbed a load of my stuff and made their way toward the dorms. Before grabbing some boxes my self, I looked down at the paper and wondered what was so special about room 432.

Bella:

I was extremely surprised to find that the library contained none of my favorites. No _Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, _or _Emma_. No books even similar to those. When I asked the librarian why, she gave me a funny look but replied that simply no one ever checked them out so she kept them in back. She went back to her office and pulled out brand new copies of all my favorites. Did none of the girls here like these books and did none of the teachers assign them, I wondered as I sat down in one of the comfy chairs. I immediately stuck my nose in a copy of _Romeo and Juliet, _trying to forget about the very weird aspects of this school.

Edward:

When we finally got all of my stuff up to my room, I surveyed the room noticing that my roommate was already here and had unpacked his stuff. It was all in pristine order. Good, I thought. Last year my roommate was a slob and we did not get along very well considering I liked things to be in order. He was always using my CD's and not putting them back in order. I noticed that the comforter had blue daisies on it. What an odd thing for a boy to have on his comforter. Maybe his mom packed his stuff, I thought as I turned around to a huffing and puffing Jasper and Emmett standing in the doorway with large smiles on their faces.

"It looks like my room mate is already here. I think we will get along. He seems like a tidy guy. Thanks for helping me get my stuff up here." I said

Neither of them said anything but busted up into thunderous laughter. Between laughs they managed to get out, "We'll………see………you……..later…..Ed-ward….have…..fun unpacking." Then they turned around and left my room, still in a fit of laughter. I think they may have lost it! I was going to have to get them some help-quickly.

I began to unpack all of my stuff, setting it all up in perfect order while hoping it would stay that way. Finally, all that was left was the 10 boxes of CD's and my keyboard. I noticed that I desperately needed a shower and decided that the rest could wait until I was clean. I grabbed my bathroom stuff and walked into the bathroom. I noticed someone had placed fluffy blue towels and a matching rug along with a blue polka dotted shower curtain in the bathroom. I turned on the shower and hopped into the scalding hot water to unwind. I noticed for the first time that the bathroom and the whole dorm smelled good. But I couldn't quite place the smell, it was kind of like strawberries and freesia. Defiantly not a smell one would usually associate with a boy's dormitory.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of the blue towels around my dripping lower half before grabbing the door handle to open the bathroom door. Still in the doorway of the bathroom, I watched as the door to the room flung open and mass of brown wavy hair and books rushed into the room. She sat down on a bed looking flustered and buried her very red face in her hands. It was a girl! What the hell is a girl doing in my dorm room? She got up, oblivious to the fact that there was a half naked man standing in her bathroom doorway much less in her room at all, and began to rush about the room putting books away. She noticed my still unpacked boxes, opened one up, and began to put the first of my music collection away. She was gorgeous! Skinny but not to skinny with long silky and wavy brown hair. She had the face and body of an angle. I snapped back to reality and realized that while this was all very nice, it did not tell me why she was in my room. Suddenly, I heard the loudspeaker crackle and the Headmasters voice fill the halls of the dormitory.

"I would like to Welcome back old students and send a warm welcome to the students who are joining us here at St. Paul's Preparatory for the first time. I know that this year will be a worthwhile and fulfilling experience as long as everyone behaves and follows the school rules. A copy of the rules has been placed in every dorm. I know all of you are just dying to start reading it. Classes will begin tomorrow sharply at 8 o'clock and if you have not already received a class schedule you can pick one up in the main office. Before I leave you to your unpacking, I have one last announcement. As most of you have already heard through the grapevine, St. Paul's has a girl attending it this year. Her name is Isabella Swan and I hope you all treat her with kindness and respect. If this year with her works out, we may be able to have a coed school next year. Thank you and have a great year!"

The pieces of the puzzle finally began to fall together. It was all starting to make sense, the girl sitting in front of my Boxes, whose face was once again blushing a deep shade of red, was Isabella Swan and I was the luck guy who got her as a roommate. So that's what Jasper and Emmett were so worked up about. They knew all along that she was my roommate and they didn't say anything. I was going to kill them! All of these thoughts were rushing through my head so fast. "This is going to be interesting." I said, not realizing that I had said it out loud.

Isabella, finally realizing that I was in the room, gasped and jumped back. She stared at me with the biggest and most innocent brown eyes I have ever seen in my life. The sight of her in her cute daisy skirt and blue tank with those big eyes took my breath away. I don't think I'm going to make it through this year alive.

* * *

Bella:

I was still in the library when I realized it was already 5 o'clock. I quickly scooped my stack of books into my arms and rushed out of the library. I hope my roommate and the rest of the girls have arrived, I thought as I rounded a corner and ran straight into a wall sending all of the books (and me) falling to the floor. I looked up into a pair of golden eyes to find that they belonged to the curly haired guy who had helped with my stuff earlier today. I had run into to him, not a wall. Oh god! I thought as he reached out ,claimed my hand in his, and pulled me softly to the ground.

Without letting go of my hand, he leaned in and whispered, "Remember me from earlier. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Emmett Cullen. It's nice to meet you Isabella Swan." He raised my hand towards his face and planted a very soft kiss upon it. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally stuttered, "B-Bella. It's Bella."

"Well Bella, It's a good thing you ran into me. I don't think you would have been able to carry all these heavy books up to your room by yourself. You need a big strong man to help you." He said as he winked at me. He scooped the fallen books into his rather large…muscular…arms and took off down the hallway towards my dorm. Leaving me standing there completely speechless.

When we finally reached my dorm, I placed my key in the lock then turned around to grab my books from him. My heart leaped as I turned around, only to find his face inches from mine. He had his weight braced causally on the door with one arm so that his muscles were prominently on display. He captured my hand again and placed it upon his bulging biceps. "These come in handy once in a while. Don't they?" He seductively said. A knowing smirk flashed across his face as I blushed a deep maroon, swiped my books, and fled into the dorm.

I couldn't breathe! What was going on? I rushed to my bed and buried my head into my arms, hoping the blush would go away. I can't believe that just happened. I was going to have to avoid him…as much as possible. After what seemed like hours, I got up and began to tidy the room. Noticing for the first time that the other side of the room had been filled with stuff, I realized that my roommate must have arrived. My gaze fell upon 10 still unpacked boxes and a keyboard. _Hmmm…_ I guess she likes music. I decided to do the neighborly thing and help her with the rest of her unpacking. Besides cleaning helps me calm down. I opened to first box to find it filled to the brim with CD's.

As I began to unpack them I heard the Headmaster's voice fill the hallways with some speech about the beginning of the school year. I tuned out the announcement until I heard my name. What? Did he just say "we may be able to have a coed school NEXT year?" My heart stopped as it finally dawned on me that this was an all boy's school. That's why everything was so weird and why I had not seen any girls yet. I had to get out of here! What was Charlie thinking leaving me alone here with all these guys? As all of these thoughts rushed through my head I blushed a deep red for the third time today.

"This is going to be interesting." an unknown breathless voice said.

I slowly turned my head in the direction of the voice which was coming from the entrance to the bathroom. I gasped and jumped back as my eyes fell upon the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life (not that I had much to go by). He was just standing there with a towel wrapped around him and his muscular chest glistening with remaining water droplets. The sight of him took my breath away. _I really had to get out of here! _

After what seemed like an eternity, he took a couple steps towards me and my breath became ragged. Slowly he held out his hand as if to offer me a hand shake. I could barely breathe much less reach out and shake his hand. When he realized that I was not about to reciprocate the welcome gesture, he calmly said, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan. It's nice to meet you. I guess some how we ended up as roommates."

I finally gasped, "Bella…call me Bella. I'm sorry, I…um…have to….um…go." I rushed into the bathroom, locked to door, and whipped out my phone. I hit the speed dial for Charlie and listened to the phone rang over and over again. He finally picked up after the fifth ring.

"Hello." he said unaware of the wrath he was about to have unleashed upon him.

"Charlie you have some explaining to do." I seethed into the phone.

* * *

Edward:

I watched as she stammered something about having to go and fled into the bathroom from which I had just emerged. I grabbed my keys and stormed out of the room. I made my way down two flights of stairs, not stopping to apologize to the many people I knocked into, and rapped on the door of Emmett and Jasper's dorm. It flew open to the smiling face of jasper.

"Hey bro. You get all settled?" He said unknowingly.

"You've got some explaining to do." I said as I watched his smile fade with realization.

* * *

I hope all of you are having a VERY merry Christmas and a happy new year! Enjoy. 


End file.
